No place like homeschool
Lori reminds her siblings that they need to get ready for school. As the siblings wait for Luna to finish up showering, Lola is shown to be the only one not getting ready. It turns out that Lola is being home-schooled, since it's pageant season, and that she needs more time to practice. The siblings are complaining about the fact that they have busy schedules as well, yet they still have to go to regular school. Lincoln, in the form of a presentation, is seeking permission from Rita and Lynn Sr. if they can be home-schooled. They agree, but on one condition: they need to get their work done, or else they'll be forced to go back to regular school. Now that they're home-schooled, the siblings are free to do whatever they want all day. However, Lola keeps reminding her siblings that they need to work on their assignments soon. The siblings attempt to get some work done, but they can't get through the first page of their workbook without getting distracted. At night, the siblings are getting themselves ready for bed. Suddenly, Lola reveals that there's going to be a test tomorrow, stating that when someone is home-schooled, they're required to take a test every Friday to make sure they studied. To make matters worse, Lola warns them that if they fail, they're forced to go back to regular school. In Lori and Leni's room, the siblings are panicking, since they made no effort in studying. Lisa's initially not worried, but to her discovery, her test will involve an arts and crafts project, which she is not good at (due to stubby fingers). Lincoln insists that they pull an all-nighter to study, and everyone proposes to do it in Lisa's underground bunker. Upon entering, the siblings are irritated at the distractions they cause. Realizing that studying by themselves isn't the best solution, Lincoln insists that they ask Lola for help, despite the fact that she needs eight hours of sleep, or else she won't function. Despite that, they decide to ask Lola for help, and Lola reluctantly agrees. The next day, the siblings take their tests, and they all end up passing, except for Lola, whose lack of sleep resulted in her leaving her test unfinished. As a result, Lola is forced to go back to regular school the upcoming Monday. This leaves the remaining siblings feeling bad for Lola. On Monday, as Lola gets up to get ready for school, the remaining siblings are shown to be waiting in line for the bathroom. Lola is confused as to why her siblings are up so early, and they explain that they're going back to regular school, because they admit that they were responsible for her failing her test, and are going back just so they won't interfere anymore. They also told their parents what happened, and they agreed to give her a second chance. Happy with their sacrifice, Lola hugs them, when suddenly, the siblings hear a school bus outside. Quickly rushing outside, the siblings discover that Mr. Grouse bought another CD, this time with vintage school bus sounds, much to their annoyance. Category:The Loud House characters